Patience
by Shadow1001
Summary: Kyoko is a patient person, it was a part of her job. But there are some people who just don't know when to quit and end up testing her patience. Makoto is one of those people.


_"Kyoko?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Um, Kyoko?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Hello? Earth to Kyoko!"_

 _Kyoko blinked at the sudden hand that interrupted her view. She turned her head to meet the face of her friend Makoto Naegi who looked concerned. "My apologies, I was lost in thought. You were saying?"_

 _Makoto frowned and glanced towards the direction she was staring at before looking back at her. "I was just saying we're done shopping. Sorry for dragging you along…"_

 _Kyoko waved her hand and gave a small smile that most wouldn't even notice. "I already told you its fine. Besides, someone has to watch out for you considering how your luck is."_

 _Makoto scratched his cheek at the mention of his talent. Or "talent" as he likes to put it, with quotations. He accepted Kyoko's answer and smiled. "Then I'll thank you! It was fun talking with you as well Kyoko. Though now that I'm done my shopping, did you want something? Maybe takeout?"_

 _Kyoko shook her head. "I don't need anything, thank you."_

 _Makoto nodded, knowing how futile it was to change Kyoko's mind. "If you say so, then let's head back to the dorm." Kyoko nodded and the two walked away, not before Makoto spared another glance at what Kyoko was staring at._

Kyoko considered herself to be a patient person. Everyone considered her to be a patient person. She had thought she mastered the art of patience after standing in line with Makoto for nearly an hour at a store a week prior because of a blowout sale. With very aggressive and rude customers she might add. It didn't help that Makoto let some people go in front of him. In fact, Kyoko had to stop Makoto from talking and make sure nobody got in front of them for the rest of the lineup, otherwise they would be there all day and she didn't have that kind of time.

Yet she couldn't help but feel impatient as she rang the doorbell to Makoto's door four times and no response. It was almost eight and Makoto usually woke up around then on Sundays. Kyoko took a step back and looked at the door, making absolutely sure this was Makoto's room. Just as she was going to ring the bell again, a door opened. The one next to Makoto's anyways.

"Kyoko?" Kyoko turned and faced her friend Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. "What are you doing here?"

Kyoko jerked her head towards Makoto's door. "I wanted to talk to Makoto about…a certain something."

Sayaka tilted her head and put a finger on her chin. "A certain something…?" Sayaka then looked at Kyoko and stared long and hard at her before beaming. "You want to finally advance in your relationship!"

Kyoko gave Sayaka her standard blank stare and the idol laughed nervously. "Wrong? Haha, you and Celeste are the only people I can't get a good read on. Like, Makoto and Leon are an open book compared to everyone else."

Kyoko sighed, deciding to drop the subject. "So have you by chance seen Makoto? He hasn't answered the door."

Sayaka put a finger on her chin again and started to think. "Um, I think he said he had something important to do today. He probably left early then."

Kyoko raised a brow. "On a Sunday? He usually likes to sleep in on Sundays."

Sayaka shrugged. "Must be important. Or maybe, he's planning a surprise for someone?"

Kyoko ignored the wink Sayaka gave her and pulled out her phone, sending a text to Makoto. "Thank you for the information Sayaka. Goodbye."

"Bye Kyoko!" Kyoko turned around and started to head to her room before Sayaka called out again. "By the way Kyoko! You may want to work on hiding your blush!" With that, Kyoko quickly left the hall with giggling echoing throughout.

It wasn't until nine thirty in the evening when Makoto replied. Kyoko took this as permission to head to his room so she did just that. This time she only needed to ring the bell once before Makoto opened the door.

Kyoko noticed his hair was wet and he was wearing a sleeveless tank top and sweatpants, indicating he had just finished taking a shower. He gave her a smile and moved aside so she could enter his room. When she entered, he closed his door and sat down on his bed. Kyoko opted to stand in front of him. "Hey Kyoko! Sorry about not replying, I was, uh, busy."

Kyoko raised a brow. "Busy with what?"

Makoto put a hand in his hair. "Ah, well, my family wanted to come visit me, see how I was doing. It's been a while you know?"

Kyoko nodded though narrowed her eyes when Makoto let out a breath, a breath of relief it seemed. "You couldn't tell me that then?"

Makoto's expression changed to one of panic. "O-oh I'm so sorry about that! It's just, um, I kinda saw it but…my sister! She saw the text and started hounding me about it, then before I knew it my mom and dad also started to annoy me about it and I just…forgot. Sorry."

Kyoko nodded again, taking note of Makoto's expressions throughout his explanation. For as long as Kyoko had known Makoto, she knew he never lied intentionally. Thus, he was never one to stutter when explaining something and was fairly calm. "So, did you just get back? You texted me a few minutes ago."

Makoto blinked and nodded slowly, as if trying to choose his words carefully. "I lost track of time with my family so I ended up spending the whole day with them but I wanted to get back before night and before they turn off the showers."

If it wasn't for the slow start, that would have sounded convincing. Kyoko nodded and stopped the questions. She waited for Makoto to ask her why she questioned him but when he didn't, she narrowed her eyes once again. It would only make sense if he told the truth to ask her why she "interrogated" him. Kyoko decided to let it go however. After all, if Makoto was lying then it must be for a good reason, probably.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Makoto asked, tilting his head.

Kyoko blinked before thinking back to what Sayaka had said to her earlier that morning. She coughed into her fist and faced Makoto, although her eyes were elsewhere. "I…was wondering. If you could clarify our relationship for me."

Makoto blinked, clearly not expecting that in the least bit. "Uh, you mean our friendship?" Kyoko nodded and Makoto put his hands behind his head and leaned back. He grew a big smile as he started talking. "I think we're really good friends who understand each other really well. I think out of everyone, you're the one I'm closest with. Honestly, I can't tell you how grateful I am to have you as my friend and I wouldn't trade it for the world. You know me probably more than even I do, and I'd like to think I know you quite well."

Kyoko put her right hand over her heart as Makoto delivered his little speech. It was what Kyoko needed to confirm her thoughts and feelings, Makoto's red face helped as well. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I see. I'm honoured, truly. Makoto." Makoto was startled by the sudden seriousness as she said his name and Kyoko opened her eyes and met Makoto's. "I would like to advance our relationship."

Makoto blinked. "H-huh?"

Kyoko inwardly cursed Sayaka for drilling that phrase in her head yet at the same time she had no idea how she should approach confessing to Makoto, after all she doubted Makoto would ever get the courage to confess to her. He'd probably never and justify it by saying he wasn't good enough for her or some sort of selfless, naïve thought. "I like you Makoto."

Makoto's eyes widened and he spluttered incoherent words, amusing Kyoko and making her forget her own nervousness. "Wh-how-wh-wh-what!? You…me…Do you…really mean that?"

Kyoko raised a brow. "Of course I do. Since when have I ever lied to you?"

Makoto laughed before growing a huge grin. "That's…great. I like you too Kyoko!"

Kyoko brushed some hair out of her face. "Of course, I've known for a while. I just wanted to make absolute sure."

Makoto was caught off guard. "Huh? You knew!?" Kyoko nodded and Makoto laughed nervously. "Sayaka wasn't kidding when she said I was easy to read."

Kyoko gave Makoto another one of her rare smiles. "Don't think about it like it's a bad thing. I think it's endearing." Kyoko walked towards Makoto who had stood up from sitting on his bed. The two were standing in front of each other, mere centimeters apart. Makoto looked extremely flustered, which helped Kyoko herself remain calm.

"So…" Kyoko wrapped her arms around Makoto, embracing him and it took a second for Makoto to respond in kind. "What does that make us now?" Makoto asked, the nervousness still in his voice.

"Well, if we are to be an official couple, then we must trust each other completely, correct?" Kyoko asked, her head on Makoto's shoulder and still embracing him.

"Of course! I trust you completely Kyoko! And you know you can trust me!"

"Yes, I suppose I can…" Kyoko moved her lips to Makoto's ear. "Once you tell me what you were doing today."

Kyoko felt Makoto froze and she let go of him, taking a step back. His faced had guilt placed all over it. "…I'm sorry Kyoko."

Kyoko shook her head. "Its fine, but you can tell me now. Otherwise, I'm afraid this relationship won't work."

Makoto stared at Kyoko in shock and seemed to have an inner conflict in his head. "I…I'm sorry." Kyoko frowned and sighed. She turned around, ready to leave, ignoring the protests of her own body which wanted to remain in that embrace forever. "Wait Kyoko! I…can't tell you yet. But soon!"

Kyoko didn't turn around. "Then I'll be waiting." With that, Kyoko left the room, hearing a small whisper behind her that almost made Kyoko's heart break.

"Trust is the first step in a relationship," Kyoko kept telling herself as she prepared for bed. She had a feeling Makoto will tell her soon and Kyoko could wait until then.

But when one whole month passed, Kyoko was starting to grow impatient. If anything, things have gotten worse. The moment classes ended, Makoto was gone, nowhere to be seen for the rest of the day. When she asked, he always told her he couldn't tell her but promised he would soon.

Kyoko's patience started to grow thin and it was a Sunday when she was passing by his room before noticing something off about his door. She looked left and right, making sure no one was around before pushing Makoto's door open. As she had suspected, Makoto had left his door unlocked. It wasn't exactly a rare occurrence, but it was uncommon once she gave him a lecture on locking his door.

Kyoko closed his door behind her as she entered his room. She was tired of the secret he's been keeping which had prevented them from going out - on her own volition even. So she was going to try and solve this mystery right here and now.

Kyoko walked over to his bed, noticing half of his blanket was on the ground and his bed wasn't made. Makoto was surprisingly good about keeping his room tidy and neat, which was more than she could say for others. Therefore, Kyoko could assume he was in a rush.

Next to his bed was his desk. On his desk was an alarm clock that Makoto told her was scheduled for six thirty in the morning so he could get ready for class early. Kyoko noticed that none of the hands were moving so she picked up the clock and inspected it, realizing that its battery was dead. "So he must have not woken up early and was late to whatever it is he's doing."

She also noticed his notebook that he usually left on his desk was missing. He claimed to have never had a use for it but left it there just in case, making the disappearance unusual. Kyoko opened the top drawer and saw the notebook there. She picked it up and opened the first page, which was blank. Kyoko kept flipping through pages until she came across some writing on a page near the middle of the book.

"…10,000…800…9200…1000…8200…800…7400" Kyoko adopted a thinking pose and began to theorize what those numbers could mean. "Perhaps…he's acquired a debt?" It would certainly explain the large number lowering. But who would he be in debt to? Not a loaning company, as the number would be incredibly larger. Perhaps a student here? And then how was he paying it off?

Kyoko nodded as the truth dawned on her. "Makoto has gotten a job. So 10 000 must be the debt owed, 800 is how much he's being paid, and the next number would be the remaining debt. Though the odd 1000 was strange. Overtime, maybe."

With this new information, Kyoko closed the book and returned it back into its drawer in the exact position she found it in and left Makoto's room. She then headed to find the only student who could end up in debt, as she found it unlikely Makoto would be careless enough to end up in debt. Although his luck may prove her wrong. She arrived at her destination at the room of Yasuhiro Hagakure.

"Yo Kyoko! What can I do for you?" Yasuhiro, or Hiro as he prefers to be called, exclaimed with his casual grin.

Kyoko didn't waste any time. "What do you know about Makoto's current situation?"

Hiro visibly recoiled at the sudden question before running a hand through his hair. "Guess the jig's up, huh? Wait…if you don't know, then maybe it's not! Yeah, that must be it! You're just trying to find out Makoto's secret like he said you would!"

"Secret?" Kyoko asked, raising a brow.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, he's got a secret he told me to keep and not tell anyone!"

Kyoko kept her brow raised, even more sceptic. "Of all the people he could have told, do you have any idea why he chose you?"

Hiro looked hurt at the comment. "That's just plain rude! I'm the most trustworthy guy here! That, and I happened to see his future and his plans!"

Kyoko didn't let up. "Aren't your predictions less than fifty percent accurate?"

"Ouch, you're out to get me today, huh? Well keep trying 'cause I'll never break! But uh yeah. But I know this one is true! Makoto even believed it himself, and he usually denies my fortunes!"

Kyoko crossed her arms and gave Hiro her stare of confession, as Junko had once called it. "You wouldn't happen to want to share this fortune, would you?"

Hiro opened his mouth before shaking his head. "Nu-uh! Makoto practically begged me to keep this a secret, especially from you!"

Kyoko let out a small smirk, though Hiro didn't notice. "Especially from me…so this secret involves me then?"

"Whoa how'd you know!? Jeez, what have I done? Sorry Kyoko, I am not talking anymore. Nope." Hiro retreated back into his room before Kyoko could say anything, though Kyoko wasn't planning on asking more questions. She had just about figured out Makoto's plan. It was simply a matter of waiting now.

After almost another month, Kyoko received a text from Makoto. He wanted to speak with her in his room. Kyoko noticed the text before was from three weeks ago. Somehow, she had managed to wait almost two months for this. Two months without Makoto was more painful than she ever thought, though she wasn't willing to admit that to anyone, let alone herself.

She entered his room and sat on his bed, watching him as he locked his door, glancing at her nervously. "Are you finally ready to tell me what you've been doing?" Kyoko hoped the desperation in her voice wasn't obvious. She already had a good idea of what Makoto has been doing, she just wanted this to end. She barely saw Makoto around as he would be out of class quickly and gone on Sundays.

Makoto scratched his head. "Yeah. I, uh, wanted to get you this!" From his jean's pocket, Makoto pulled out a box, reminding Kyoko at how lucky boys were for having such large pockets. Kyoko accepted the box, not at all surprised. This was one of the possibilities she had thought of. However the contents in the box exceeded her expectations.

"This…" Kyoko stared in awe at the necklace in the box. It was an opal pendant with a silver chain. The design was fairly simple but it still contained beauty that even Kyoko, who wasn't a huge fan of jewellery, couldn't help but admire. She looked back at Makoto who was looking hopeful. "It's beautiful Makoto."

Makoto beamed, clearly glad she liked the gift. "I'm glad you like it! I remember you staring at it when we went shopping. It was the first time I've ever seen you distracted by something. I was even planning on using it to confess to you, before you confessed to me."

At the mention of the past, Kyoko went back to a neutral expression. "So you got a job, no – two jobs, one during the week and another on Sunday in order to buy me this?" Kyoko continued before Makoto could speak. "I appreciate this, I truly do. But I do not appreciate you being unavailable for more than a month. Did you even think about what the consequences of your actions were? I could have moved on, lose any affection I had towards you, and all your hard work would have been in vain. Please, Makoto, do not do something like this ever again. Not if it means I cannot see you for more than a few minutes."

Kyoko realized midway through her speech that she had simply missed him. She had spent so much time with him during their school life that he being gone was so foreign to her. And she was not okay with waiting for him to come back.

Makoto seemed to realize this and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry Kyoko. I-" Kyoko once again interrupted Makoto.

"I do not hate the gift, I love it even. But you're going to have to do more than that to make up for lost time."

Makoto put a finger to his cheek. "Uh, how do I do that?"

"You have told me, or rather I figured out, your secret. I think we can finally make our relationship official. So, kiss me."

Kyoko smirked, expecting a flustered response. But instead Makoto thought about what she just said for a few seconds before embracing her and placing his lips on hers. Kyoko was shocked but quickly kissed back.

Minutes passed before they broke apart for some air, both panting softly as they stared into each other's eyes. "You better not keep me waiting two months just to kiss you again."

"I made some adjustments to my shifts." Makoto chuckled and kissed her again.

Kyoko realized that there weren't many people and things that can test her patience. Makoto was one of those people, if not the only person who could test her patience.

* * *

 **First Danganronpa fic, so I apologize if the characters are too ooc. I wasn't planning on making a Danganronpa fic for a long time, but after recent…events in the anime I kinda needed this myself. So yeah, hope whoever reads this likes it and please review feedback so the next time I make a Danganronpa fic I can correct some errors.**

 **Also fun fact, the Opal birthstone is a symbol of hope, at least according to the source I found it from. It's also Kyoko's birthstone which is the reason why I chose an Opal pendant :P**

 **I may make another story that is parallel to this and features Makoto's POV. Not sure. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
